Terrible Dactyl's Tisane
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Before going on another spying mission against the Dinosaucers, Terrible Dactyl asks Plesio to mix him his favorite Tisane (Drink). To Plesio's horror this drink is highly toxic and yet the Flying Tyranno has been drinking it on a regular basis! What kind of horrible mixture would Terrible Dactyl drink to endanger his health like this? Read and find out! (Dinosaucers One Shot)


Greetings people! While working on my latest Fanfic, I came up with this little Dinosaucers one shot. It developed while talking with a fellow writer who also enjoyed the show, so I decided to share it with you all. Enjoy! It'll help pass the time till I update my main fanfic again. I apologise in advance if anyone is out of character here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

* * *

It was a relatively quiet day in the Tyranno's base and Plesio was making the best of the peace and quiet by working in his lab. Plesio was an evolved Plesiosaurus, a prehistoric aquatic reptile contemporary to the dinosaurs but nevertheless not related to them. He was extremely cunning and shifty, he looked like a pink dragon with a small crest atop his neck, a triply split salience at his chin and a long pink tail. He was dressed in his usual outfit which consisted of a black body suit with no sleeves and no pant legs. He had black boots on his three toed feet and black gloves on this three clawed hands, completing this outfit was a light blue metal backpack with tubes going into the back of his suit. This provided Plesio with oxygen when he had to go swimming under water when battling their enemies the Dinosaucers.

"Ah," Plesio said cheerfully to himself as he busied himself on his work bench. "There's nothing like working in your own laboratory without interruptions from other nosy Tyrannos."

Unfortunately for Plesio his quiet was ended by the arrival of Quackpot, the most comedic member and practical joker of the Tyrannos. Quackpot was an evolved Hadrosaurus, an herbivorous lineage commonly called 'duckbilled dinosaurs' that once lived throughout Earth during the Cretaceous period, between 145 and 65 million years ago. Quackpot had a great sense of humour and a devious, though very creative mind, and often used this talents to get the Dinosaucers into a lot of trouble, perhaps more so than any other Tyranno. Sometimes, however, Quackpot did exhibit compassion and he was definitely not dumb or incredulous as he might first appear to the eyes of another.

Quackpot had large green eyes, a long pink duck billed beak with sharp teeth. The front of Quackpot's neck was pink, so was the underside of his tail and so presumably was his stomach. It was impossible to tell as he wore a large sleeveless and pantless space suit which covered most of his body. The spacesuit was a light blue in colour down the middle while the shoulder parts and side of the space suit was dark blue. The rest of the Tyranno's body was red, including the top part of his tail along with his powerful arms, three clawed hands and feet. Completing Quackpot's appearance was a pair of light blue armoured wrist guards, and a pair of matching armoured ankle guards.

"Hey Plesio you got a minute?" Quackpot asked in his usual nasial like voice.

"What do you want Quackpot?" Plesio asked his fellow Tyranno cautiously.

"I don't want to see you," Quackpot said calmly. "Terrible Dactyl wants to have a 'quick word' with you."

"Terrible Dactyl?" Plesio said to himself in puzzlement. "What could he want? Okay send him in."

Quackpot left and a minute later returned with Terrible Dactyl who was an evolved Pterodactyl, a flying reptile present on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period between 75 to 65 Million BC. The Tyranno had blue eyes, a long sharp beak with an equally long pointed crest sticking out of the back of his head. He also had long winged arms which ended in four clawed fingers and his legs ended in three toed feet. Most of the flying Tyranno's visible body was light orange along with his tail however his wings were a shade of crimson red. Dactyl's clothes consisted of a black leather flying helmet with flying goggles and a white scarf around his neck. The rest of his body was covered by a sleeveless and pantsless leather flying jacket; completing this outfit were a pair of black boots on the flying Tyranno's three toed feet.

"Ah Plesio," Terrible Dactyl said happily in his usual English accent. "I'm so glad you could see me like this."

"Look…what is it?" Plesio said impatiently. "I'm rather busy at the moment and don't have time to mess around."

"That's alright," Terrible Dactyl said calmly. "I'm rather busy myself; our leader Genghis Rex wants me to go out on a flying mission to spy on the Dinosaucers. While I'm away I wonder if you can boil this up for me?" The flying Tyranno reached into his flying jacket's pocket and produced a small bag with a list of ingredients.

Puzzled but obliging Plesio took the bag and list before he started reading through it. After a few minutes he looked at Terrible Dactyl in puzzlement. "Why do you want me to boil this up for you? What you've given me is a noxious infusion of leaves containing a high percentage of toxic acid."

"That's right," Terrible Dactyl nodded in confirmation.

"Really?" Quackpot said in amazement taking the list and examining it.

"What on Reptilon do you want something like this for?" Plesio demanded to know.

"It's an Earth drink I like to have when I get time off from my duties," Terrible Dactyl explained to them. "I'd like you to have this ready when I get back…possibly by 3:00pm this afternoon."

"Are you nuts?!" Quackpot exclaimed in horror. "You can't be drinking something like this!"

"Quackpot's right," Plesio said adding in his own protest. "There is no WAY you can drink such a terrible Earth brew on such a regular basis!"

"True," Terrible Dactyl said. He then smiled and added; "Personally, I rather like it. See you later!" With that said the flying Tyranno left the lab leaving Plesio and Quackpot looking after him in amazement.

**000000000000**

A few hours later at around 3:00pm, Terrible Dactyl returned to lab to find that Plesio and Quackpot had boiled up his drink for him. "Ah splendid!" he said happily walking up to them. "You made my drink."

"Yeah I made it," Plesio said reluctantly. "But I REALLY don't think you should be drinking this stuff, it can't be good for you."

"Yeah why don't you listen to what Plesio says?" Quackpot added concerned for the flying Tyranno's health as he poured the contents into a large mug.

"Oh rubbish!" Terrible Dactyl snorted and took a small sip out of his mug. "Mmmm!" he said happily. "Delicious! Would you two chaps care for some?"

"No thanks!" Quackpot said quickly heading for the lab door. "I'm not killing myself with that evil mixture!"

"You can count me out too!" Plesio added following Quackpot out. "When you end up ill in the medical bay don't say we didn't warn you!"

"Evil mixture?" Terrible Dactyl said to himself once his fellow Tyranno's had gone. He then produced a small container of milk and sugar before adding them to the contents of his mug. "I find Tea the most CIVILISED drink this planet has to offer."

* * *

And there you have it people! Goes to show that Plesio and Quackpot shouldn't jump to conclusions huh? I felt as Terrible Dactyl speaks with an English accent he'd be a drinker of Tea even on Earth. *Chuckles* Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one shot story, it'll tide you over until I update my main fanfics again. I apologise again if anyone is out of character don't forget to read and review, If you don't like this story then _**d****on't read it! NOBODY **_is forcing you to! Later!


End file.
